Drabble Series Signs
by ShenLong1
Summary: A series of 25 'drabbles' all based on the double meaning of various signs seen around this place we call 'earth'.
1. Pockets

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure, not profit.

Rating: R

Pairing: 1x1, 2x2

Warnings: Yaoi, lime, fluff

Summary: Duo and Heero are taking a leisurely stroll through the park when their 'fun' is interrupted.

Drabble #1 in the Drabble series: 'Signs'

"Pockets"

January. 2006 ShenLong

Heero and Duo had gone to the botanical park for the annual tulip festival. The many flower beds were alive with tulips of all sizes and a color range that would have put any artist's palette to shame.

Having wandered around and admired the vast display of flora, they had decided to grab a traditional Devonshire tea from the log cabin cafe that resided in the park. Veering from the path, they decided to take a short cut across the lawns.

Strolling across the grass they both had their hands buried deep in the pockets of their loose jeans they wore and a look of pleasure on their handsome features when Duo suddenly looked up and then nudged Heero sharply with his shoulder. The Japanese man stumbled and turned to give his partner a glare for his trouble when he noticed the dark look on Duo's face. He raised an eyebrow in question.

Duo nodded to a sign across the lawn from where they were walking. Heero turned his head, read the sign and gave it a disgusted look to rival that of his partner's.

With low growls both men removed their hands from inside their pockets and headed back to the footpath where they plunged their hands once more into their pockets, smiles returning to their faces. Behind them the sign remained.

"No Ball Games On Grass."

~ Owari ~

Note: The sign 'No Ball Games On Grass' can be found at the Araluen Botanical Park, Roleystone, Perth, Western Australia


	2. Sea Breeze

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure, not profit.

Rating: R

Pairing: 2x1

Warnings: Yaoi, lime, fluff

Summary: Duo and Heero have been out for dinner when Heero gets a sudden surprise.

Drabble #2 in the Drabble series: 'Signs'

"Sea Breeze"

January. 2006 ShenLong

"That was a great meal, Heero," Duo stated as they left the restaurant pleasantly full.

"Hai, I agree," replied Heero as he walked alongside his lover carrying his 'doggie bag' that was done up in gold foil in the shape of a crab.

Heero's mind was wandering, reliving the delicious meal they'd just enjoyed as they walked along the footpath beside the beach towards the car park.

A gentle breeze blew off the ocean, the tang of salt rich within its breath as it caressed the skin of faces, arms and any other exposed flesh.

Heero took a deep breath, enjoying the freshness of the salty air as it filled his lungs when he was suddenly grabbed on the arm and pulled off the footpath and onto the sandy beach. His eyes widened in surprise and he was about to voice his protest when he felt Duo's hands at the waistband of his shorts.

His shorts were yanked down and Heero felt the kiss of the sea breeze moments before his bare butt hit the sand.

"Duo?!" he cried. "What the hell are you doing?"

Beside him, Duo chuckled. "Just doing what the sign says, Heero." Duo pointed to a sign up on the footpath.

Heero had to squint to read it.

"Please Put Butts In Sand."

"Duo..." Heero growled. "The sign is by an ashtray. It's for smokers."

"Oh. Um, sorry?"

"You will be," replied Heero as he stood up and tried to dust the sand from his rear and pull his shorts back up.

"Eh?"

"I now have sand in very tender places. You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

~ Owari ~

Note: The sign "Please Place Butts in Sand" can be found outside Gladstones restaurant - Santa Monica.


	3. Parallel Parking

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure, not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairing: 2x1

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, fluff

Summary: Duo and Heero have been doing some last minute Christmas shopping.

Drabble #3 in the Drabble series: 'Signs'

"Parallel Parking"

January. 2006 ShenLong

"You sure it's down this way, Heero?" Duo asked as they turned down yet another side street.

"Yes. We go down here, left and then right," replied Heero.

"I hope so, my feet are killing me," moaned Duo.

"It's not that much further, so quit complaining."

Duo pouted but continued to walk. It was after all, his fault they'd had to park the car so far away from the mall. Trust him to wait until the last minute to do his Christmas shopping. All the parking close to the shops had been taken and left them with no option but to park a fair distance away. Now Duo's feet hurt, his arms ached from the parcels he carried and watching Heero's ass in those tight shorts had made him as horny as hell.

Duo looked up as they turned the corner, a feral grin lit up his face and his eyes sparked.

Next minute Heero found himself dragged into a side alley, shoved against a brick wall, his shorts around his ankles and Duo's hard cock poking at his entrance. "What the?" he began, only to be cut off in mid sentence as Duo's cock impaled him.

"Just doing what I'm told," came Duo's cheeky reply as he began to pound into Heero, hard and fast.

"Nani? Ohhh, that feels good." Duo had found Heero's prostate.

"The sign," panted Duo as he thrust hard, then stiffened, shuddered and shot his load.

"Duo? That didn't last long, and what the hell are you talking about?" snapped Heero as he pulled his shorts back up over his now hard cock. He hadn't come yet.

Duo inclined his head to the street outside the alley.

Fixing his shorts, Heero stepped back out into the street and looked for the sign. He spotted it outside the car park.

_"Please Use Rear Entrance."_

~ Owari ~

Note: The sign "Please Use Rear Entrance" was spotted at the car park outside the Beverly Hills center as well as in San Francisco.


	4. Good Boy Fido

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure, not profit.

Rating: R

Pairing: 1x2

Warnings: Yaoi, innuendo, fluff.

Summary: Duo and Heero are going to the markets.

Drabble #4 in the Drabble series: 'Signs'

"Good Boy, Fido"

January. 2006 ShenLong

"Where is it we're going again, Heero?" Duo asked as the scenery flew past the car window.

"The markets," Heero replied as he indicated and turned into the car park.

Moments later they were walking up to the entry doors of the markets when Heero suddenly stopped.

"Ooof," grunted Duo as he ran into the back of his lover.

Heero quickly dipped into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a leash. Before Duo knew what was happening, Heero had clipped the leash to the ring on the collar he wore around his neck and tugged him across to one of the poles where Heero began to tie the leash.

"Heero? What are you doing?" the long haired beauty asked, clearly puzzled.

"Just doing what the sign says, Duo." Heero smirked inwardly.

Duo looked up to the sign on the door.

"_Please Note: No Smoking - No Alcohol - No Bikes - No Pets. "_

Heero patted Duo on the head. "Be a good boy. I won't be long." Heero turned and entered the markets, leaving Duo to stare incredulously at his disappearing back. Payback was a bitch: in this case, Heero's bitch.

~ Owari ~

Note: The sign; "Please Note: No Smoking - No Alcohol - No Bikes - No Pets." can be found on the entry doors to the Gosnells Railway Markets here in Perth, Western Australia.


	5. Hidden Treasure

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure, not profit.

Rating: R

Pairing: 2x1

Warnings: Yaoi, lime, fluff.

Summary: Duo and Heero are driving home when Duo spots an interesting road sign.

Drabble #5 in the Drabble series: 'Signs'

"Hidden Treasure"

January. 2006 ShenLong

Heero and Duo were driving along the road, returning from a reunion party at Quatre's. They'd enjoyed some good food, a couple of drinks - non-alcoholic of course, and some excellent conversation.

The radio played softly in the background. Heero was driving, concentrating on the road ahead, Duo was concentrating on Heero and wondering if he would get lucky tonight and have his lover screw him into the mattress.

Duo shifted his gaze to stare out the window, looking for a road sign that would tell them how much further they had to go. He was getting hornier by the minute, imagining Heero and himself in all sorts of positions when a sign flashed by, catching his eye.

With a wicked smirk, Duo slid across the bench seat and thrust a hand down the back of Heero's pants, wriggling his fingers into Heero's crevice.

Heero nearly drove off the road in shock. "Duo!" he growled.

"Just seeing if what the sign said is true, Heero," Duo chuckled back.

Heero rolled his eyes. He'd had enough of Duo and his signs. "What sign?" he asked, knowing he would probably regret the answer.

"The one back there that said 'Concealed Entrance'."

Heero gave a long suffering sigh as Duo's fingers found his entrance.

"Yup, the sign was right. Definitely concealed."

~ Owari ~

Note: The sign 'Concealed Entrance' can be found on the Mandurah Road heading back towards Perth, West Australia.


	6. Humpty

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure, not profit.

Rating: R

Pairing: 2x1

Warnings: Yaoi, lime, fluff.

Summary: Duo and Heero are visiting the mall when Duo spots another sign.

Drabble #6 in the Drabble series: 'Signs'

"Humpty"

February. 2006 ShenLong

Duo pressed the button for the central locking on the car. The lights flashed as the audible 'click' of the locks was heard.

"Stay," Duo said as he patted the car's fender, then he turned and began to walk through the maze of vehicles towards the mall's entrance.

Pausing before crossing the car park thoroughfare, Heero heard his partner give a snort of amusement and turned to see what had caught his companion's interest.

He froze.

Just to the side of them stood a sign. Heero's eyes traveled up the pole to the picture and words atop of the pole.

_'Caution - Speed Hump.'_

One look at the mischievous glint in his partner's eye and Heero was off running. "Uh uh! No way, Duo," Heero called out from over his shoulder as he sprinted for the mall and safety.

"But, Heero. It will be a quickie. I promise I can hump really fast!"

Heero continued to run.

~ * ~

The sign _'Caution - Speed Hump'_ can be found in most shopping center car parks in Aussie. (and all over the world too!)


	7. Shower Power

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure, not profit.

Rating: R

Pairing: 2x2

Warnings: Yaoi, lime, fluff.

Summary: Heero hears moaning coming from the shower so goes to investigate.

Drabble #7 in the Drabble series: 'Signs'

"Shower Power"

February 2006 ShenLong

Heero frowned and moved closer to the shower area. He heard it again; a soft moan.

Cautiously he made his way towards the showers in the gym he and Duo frequented and peered around the door frame.

The white, tiled area gleamed back at him and he caught the movement of someone in the end stall. Quietly he made his way across the shower room until he was close enough to see what Duo was up to.

Water coursed over his naked skin as Duo stroked the hardened flesh between his legs. Soft moans escaped his lips, eyes were closed, face screwed up in pleasure as he jacked himself off.

Heero was mesmerized watching his lover stroke himself to completion. The hand flew over the stiffened length and then Duo shuddered as his climax hit and his seed burst forth.

Heero waited as his partner's orgasm began to recede and just as he was about to speak, he caught a flash of yellow out the corner of his eye. Turning, he read the sign and smirked.

Duo realized he wasn't alone and gave his lover a sheepish grin.

Inclining his head towards the sign, Heero spoke. "Well, was it?"

"Oh, yeah. You'd better believe it," Duo replied softly.

"Hn. I think I will have to investigate that for myself," Heero said and slid a hand into his shorts to pump his swollen organ. Moments later he pulled it out and spread the leaking pre cum. "Ahhh..."

Duo snickered and looked at the sign before rinsing off.

On the wall sat an innocent yellow sign. "Slippery when wet."

~ * ~

This sign can be found in many places from swimming pool centers to shower areas.


	8. Mixed Nuts

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure, not profit.

Rating: R

Pairing: 2x1

Warnings: Yaoi, lime, fluff.

Summary: Heero is doing some part time work at a kiosk when Duo drops in.

Drabble #8 in the Drabble series: 'Signs'

"Mixed Nuts"

February. 2006 ShenLong

Heero hummed softly to himself as he continued to unpack the boxes and stack the contents on the shelves. He was careful to place the newer stock at the back and bring the older stock to the front.

Wandering into the train station, Duo looked around for the small kiosk where Heero had taken a part time job for the summer. He spotted said kiosk and walked along the platform towards it.

Heero glanced at the clock on the wall. It was almost knock off time. He would have just enough time left to finish unpacking the box before calling it a day. The person due to take over from him should be arriving at any minute.

Duo could see Heero behind the kiosk counter stacking shelves and decided to surprise his lover. He went around to the side door that said 'Staff Only' and quietly opened it. He slipped inside and began to sneak up on his boyfriend.

Just as Duo was within a few feet of Heero, his eyes widened and a wicked smirk crossed his features. He closed the distance and before Heero could react, Duo slid his hand between Heero's legs and grabbed his lover's balls, fondling them gently.

Heero jumped and squawked at the intrusion to his person, spinning around all set to deck whomever had had the audacity to grab his balls and came face to face with his grinning boyfriend. "Duo! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Duo declined to say anything, simply nodding his head in the direction of the shelf and the items Heero had been stacking while his hand slid inside Heero's shorts to grope his lover's testicles again.

Heero looked in the direction of Duo's nod and groaned. Right above the packets of nuts he'd been stacking sat a sign.

_'Stop! - Grab Our Nuts Here.'_

~ * ~

The sign _'Stop! - Grab Our Nuts Here.'_ can be found at Adelaide Train Station and was sent through to me by Misty Yuy. Thanks, hon!


	9. Lick It

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure, not profit.

Rating: R

Pairing: 1x2

Warnings: Yaoi, innuendo, fluff.

Summary: Duo and Heero are out hiking when they enter the state park

Drabble #9 in the Drabble series: 'Signs'

"Lick It"

March 2006 ShenLong

Trudging through the undergrowth, Duo swiped at his bangs, pushing them out of his eyes yet again. Sweat trickled down his spine, despite the shade from the overhead trees.

Heero marched on, enjoying the hike. He shifted his back pack to a slightly more comfortable position and continued along the partially overgrown path they were following. Rounding a bend, Heero could hear Duo muttering under his breath. Curious as to what Duo was muttering about, he called out, "What's up?"

"Hungry," Duo replied as he turned around and walked backwards to talk to his partner.

"We can stop in a moment, when we find a suitable clearing and have lunch," Heero returned as he scanned around.

"Roger that," Duo said, still walking backwards.

It was then that Heero spotted two things. On his right was a sign, on his left a small clearing. He smirked to himself. Payback time. "Duo, there's a clearing over there," he said and pointed to his left.

"Great!" Duo exclaimed and immediately turned from the track to push through the undergrowth to the clearing.

Heero followed behind, still smirking as he watched that swaying rear end.

Duo spread out the blanket, but before he had a chance to do anything else, Heero pounced. In seconds, Duo was flat on his back, shorts open, cock out and Heero's tongue licking enthusiastically at him.

"Ahh," he moaned as his cock came to full attention. "Um, Heero? Not that I'm complaining or anything, ohh, that feels nice. But, ahh... more. What brought this on?"

Heero paused in his tongue bathing of Duo's cock for a moment. "Firstly, I'm hungry and secondly..." Heero smirked. "I'm taking a leaf out of your book."

"Huh?" Duo went cross eyed as Heero licked the length of his cock.

"The sign." Heero resumed his licking.

Duo raised himself to his elbows, eyes scanning around and finally locating the sign.

"Big Bone Lick - State Park"

"Good boy, Heero," Duo sighed and patted his lover on the head before lying back on the blanket to enjoy.

~ Owari ~

The sign "Big Bone Lick - State Park" can be found in Kentucky USA and was sent through to me by One-Winged-Shinigami.


	10. Directions

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure, not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairing: 2x1

Warnings: Yaoi, innuendo, fluff.

Summary: While out sight seeing, Duo spots more than the usual attractions

Drabble #10 in the Drabble series: 'Signs'

"Directions"

March 2006 ShenLong

"So, this is the Bronx, huh?" Duo said as he took in his surroundings.

"That's what it says on the map," Heero responded and began to walk, Duo tagging along behind him seemingly not impressed at all. "You could at least show some enthusiasm, after all, it was your idea that we see a little more of your native America."

Duo grunted. "If I wanted native America I would have headed out to the old west and seen the Indians."

They came to a cross roads, Heero pushing the button on the pedestrian crossing and waiting for the 'walk' symbol. Duo looked around, getting his bearings. Then, his eyes sparked. Had Heero seen the spark he would have been afraid - _very_ afraid.

But he didn't.

The lights changed, the 'walk' symbol lit up and Heero began to cross, Duo right behind him, his eyes scanning around. Duo spotted what he wanted and before Heero knew what was happening he was dragged into a small alcove between two shops.

"Duo!?"

"Shhh, Heero. This won't take long," Duo muttered as he fumbled with the zipper and button of Heero's jeans.

"Duo! No!" It was a lost cause though.

Duo released his own, very stiff cock from inside his pants, shoving two fingers inside Heero at the same time and quickly stretching him. Not that Heero needed much stretching, his passage was still loose and coated with Duo's release from their earlier romp at the hotel.

Fingers removed, Duo quickly slipped his cock inside and began to hump. He came quickly, not wanting to be caught in a compromising position. His fist wrapped around Heero's cock and pumped frantically, ensuring that Heero also found his release.

With the act over, a quick mop up with a handkerchief and the pair stepped back onto the street.

Heero gazed around knowing there had to be a sign or something around to have sparked his lover off.

"I think I could get to like the Bronx," Duo said. "They have interesting street names," he added as he began to walk down the street.

Heero looked up to the top of the pole standing innocently at the cross roads.

'Seaman Ave' pointed one way and directly below it, pointing at right angles was another street name: 'Cumming Street.'

Heero shook his head in disbelief then began to walk after his lover, a trickle of semen escaping his ass.

~ Owari ~

The street signs 'Seaman Ave and Cumming Street' can be found in the Bronx and were sent through to me by One-Winged-Shinigami.


	11. Apex

**Thank you to all who are reading. A special thanks to Mili for the kind reviews: I'm pleased you're enjoying the series and the peverted way Duo interprets the many signs. :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure, not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairing: 2x2, 1x1

Warnings: Yaoi, innuendo, fluff, masturbation.

Summary: Duo and Heero are driving, Duo is getting horny and decides he can't wait for Heero to stop, so jacks himself off.

Drabble #11 in the Drabble series: 'Signs'

"Apex"

March 2006 ShenLong

The music blared from the car's radio, Heero doing his best not to grimace at the volume. Duo was gazing out the car window watching the scenery and feeling rather horny.

Sneaking a hand across, Heero turned the radio down a little, surprised that Duo didn't say anything. Taking a peek at his partner from the corner of his eye, he suddenly jerked his attention back to the road, mouth open slightly in shock.

Duo was getting hornier by the minute. Deciding he couldn't wait until they got to their destination, that he needed to take the edge off now, he unzipped his jeans and brought his cock out, stroking languidly. He noticed Heero's subtle peek and following shock, and decided to do a little teasing.

Stroking slowly, Duo rubbed his thumb over the slit and moaned softly.

Shit! Now Heero had a rising problem. His shorts became tighter as Duo's moans and stroking of his dick brought Heero's cock to full attention.

Unfortunately, there wasn't anything he could do about it as he was on a major highway - with lots of traffic.

Duo sped up his stroking. "Oh, yeah. That's good."

Heero spotted an upcoming exit and aimed for it. Clearing traffic, Heero headed off the exit ramp and looked for somewhere to pull over. Finding a spot beneath a sign, Heero pulled over, slammed the car into park, yanked his own, aching cock out and began to stroke feverishly.

Within minutes the pair reached their orgasms, moaning and panting as seed sprayed over hands and clothing. Once they had recovered and cleaned off as best they could, Duo began to chuckle.

"You picked the right place to stop, Heero."

"Huh?"

Duo pointed to the sign Heero had pulled up by.

Looking up, Heero snickered then put the car into 'drive' and continued down the road. Behind them the sign grew smaller as the distance increased.

"Climax High Point"

~ Owari ~

The sign 'Climax high Point' can be found on exit 62 on a highway in the USA. Not sure which one as this was sent through to me by One-Winged-Shinigami.


	12. Checkout

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure, not profit.

Rating: R

Pairing: 2x1

Warnings: Yaoi, innuendo, fluff.

Summary: Heero and Duo take a trip to the supermarket.

Drabble #12 in the Drabble series: 'Signs'

"Checkout"

March. 2006 ShenLong

"Toilet rolls," Heero said and turned down the next aisle in the supermarket, consulting his list.

Duo obediently pushed the trolley along, quite pleased that he'd actually snagged one whose wheels all went in the same direction - no mean feat.

"Toothpaste." Heero stooped to pick up a tube and toss it into the trolley.

"Shampoo," Duo reminded his lover who snatched a bottle off the shelf in passing.

"Just soap left," Heero said as they continued down the aisle to said item.

"All done?" Duo asked.

"Yes, I think so," replied Heero as he checked the list again. "You can head for the checkout now." Heero was well aware of Duo's loathing for shopping, the happy sigh confirming the fact.

Duo stopped at one of the many checkouts and waited patiently behind a woman who was busily unloading her cart. Heero moved to the front of their trolley as the woman finished and then pulled her cart forwards and out of the way. Reaching over, Heero grabbed the small divider bar and passed it to Duo who was getting ready to transfer the shopping from the trolley to the checkout conveyor belt.

Duo took the divider and went to set it down when something caught his eye. Instantly his face lit up and a mischievous twinkle appeared in his eye. He turned and faced Heero. "If you insist, Heero. I'll be right back." Duo passed the divider back, pushed past the trolley and disappeared in the direction of the 'personal products' aisle.

Heero stood dumbfounded at his partner's quick exit for a moment, then he looked at the divider in his hand.

'Lube it - or lose it' was emblazoned along the innocent looking divider.

"Duo! Omae o korosu!"

~ Owari ~

The sign was found on a grocery divider from a supermarket. Windryder sent it through to me when she saw it on a colleague's desk. Thanks hon!


	13. Wild Ride

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure, not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairing: 1x2

Warnings: Yaoi, innuendo, Lemon, fluff.

Summary: Heero and Duo are going to catch a train into the city.

Drabble #13 in the Drabble series: 'Signs'

"Wild Ride"

March. 2006 ShenLong

Duo straightened the wheel and changed gears, the car traveling smoothly along the road. The car park for the train station loomed ahead and Duo began to slow down, eyes scanning for the entrance.

"There," Heero said and pointed to a break in the garden beds that lined the road.

Duo indicated, slowed down and made the turn into the train station car park.

Heero began to look for a vacant bay, Duo's eyes also looking around for a parking place when he spotted something and smiled to himself.

"Down there," said Heero and pointed straight ahead to the extension of the car park.

Duo duly followed the directions, only he parked the car several bays further down than where Heero had indicated.

"Why did you park this far away?" Heero began to question when his voice was suddenly cut off and he found himself with a lap full of Duo and a savage kiss to boot.

As Duo kissed his boyfriend senseless so he worked a leg out of his shorts, then set about freeing Heero's cock. Still kissing, Duo brought his lover to full arousal then shifted to straddle Heero's lap.

With his cock sinking into Duo's body, Heero managed to find enough brain cells to get his voice to work. "Duo?! What the hell are you doing? We're gonna get arrested!"

"No, we won't. Just relax, Heero, and enjoy," Duo moaned as he began to raise and lower himself.

"We're in a public place, Duo! Of course we can get arrested," Heero panted out, his voice protesting, but his body happily thrusting.

"Why? We're only doing what it says to."

"Huh?"

Duo pointed out the rapidly fogging up window to a green and white sign.

'Park 'n' Ride.'

"Duo! This isn't what it means. It means to park your car and ride the train."

"Oops?" groaned Duo. "Oh well, too late now. No way am I stopping, I'm way too close. Besides, I'd rather ride you than the train."

Heero simply rolled his eyes and prayed the train guards wouldn't do a drive by any time soon.

~ Owari ~

The sign "Park 'n' Ride" was spotted at the Kelmscott train station car park just down the road from where I live in Kelmscott, West Aussie. It can also be found at the majority of Perth train stations.


	14. Lost?

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure, not profit.

Rating: R

Pairing: 1+2

Warnings: Yaoi, innuendo, fluff.

Summary: The boys are continuing their sightseeing trip through the USA.

Authors note: Drabbles 14, 15 & 16 are all related to each other. ^_^

Drabble #14 in the Drabble series: 'Signs'

"Lost?"

March. 2006 ShenLong

Consulting the map, Duo was tempted to let the damn thing fly out the window.

"Found where we turn off yet?" asked Heero from his position behind the wheel as designated driver.

"Errr..."

"In other words - no." Heero frowned. "I take it we're lost?"

"Errr... No."

"Then where are we?" Heero asked, becoming a little agitated.

"Pennsylvania?"

"I gathered we ain't in Kansas, Toto! I know we're in Pennsylvania, but _where_ in Pennsylvania?" growled Heero. "Look, I'll take the next exit, we're sure to find a town soon and then we can locate exactly on the map where we are."

"Okay."

They drove in silence for a little while longer. Heero annoyed at his partner's lack of map reading skills and Duo beginning to get horny. Heero spotted an exit and prepared to pull off the highway.

"Umm, Heero? I don't think taking this exit is a good idea," Duo said.

"Why not?"

"Look." Duo pointed to the large road sign.

'Virginville'

"Ah. Maybe we should continue on a little further and take the next exit then," replied Heero.

"I agree."

~ Owari ~

The sign and town 'Virginville' can be found in Pennsylvania USA and was sent through to me by Jayni.

Note: The following 2 drabbles are related to this one.


	15. Still Lost?

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure, not profit.

Rating: R

Pairing: 1+2

Warnings: Yaoi, innuendo, fluff.

Summary: The boys are still in Pennsylvania, still trying to find where they are and Duo is getting hornier.

Authors note: Drabbles 14, 15 & 16 are all related to each other. ^_^

Drabble #15 in the Drabble series: 'Signs'

"Still Lost"

March. 2006 ShenLong

"You haven't a clue where we, do you?" Heero sighed. He was getting tired with all the driving.

Duo flipped the map around, studied it sideways, then upside down.

"I knew I should have 'Googled' for directions before we left the hotel," muttered Heero.

"Not my fault they don't print maps so you can read them," Duo muttered back. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Follow the previous plan, look for another exit, find a town and ask directions." replied Heero.

"As long as it's better sounding than the last one," returned Duo and shuddered. "Virginville, I ask you, what sicko names a town that? Doesn't strike me as being a fun place." Duo gave his cock a squeeze through his jeans. "Don't think we would have fitted in at all," he snickered.

"Don't tell me you're horny again?!"

Duo simply grinned. Heero sighed and continued to drive. Up ahead he spotted a large sign and his eyes lit up. With an evil smirk he glanced quickly at his partner and spoke.

"How about this town coming up?"

Duo opened his closed eyes and stared out the windscreen at the approaching sign. "No way!"

"Why not?"

"Heero, I'm already suffering here. I don't need to be reminded."

"Keep driving then?" asked Heero with a smirk.

"Yes. Keep driving. _Bastard_!"

Heero laughed as they drove past the sign indicating the exit to 'Blue Ball'.

~ Owari ~

Again this is a town in Pennsylvania and was sent through to me by Jayni.


	16. Lost no More

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure, not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairing: 2x1

Warnings: Yaoi, innuendo, Lemon, fluff.

Summary: Duo finally finds the place on the map he's been looking for.

Authors note: Drabbles 14, 15 & 16 are all related to each other. ^_^

Drabble #16 in the Drabble series: 'Signs'

"Lost No More"

March. 2006 ShenLong

"Yes!" Duo exclaimed as he traced the line along the map that had been the bane of his life for the past few hours.

"I take it that means you've found the way to where we're supposed to be going?" said Heero as he returned from the wooden building that passed as a general store in this isolated wilderness. He'd tried to ask directions from the store keeper, but the elderly gentleman had been confused and unclear in his information. Heero had his doubts that the guy could navigate from the counter to the bathroom without needing the assistance of a GPS system.

"Yup. I know exactly where we are and how to get to where we are going. Here, gimme the keys and I'll drive for a while. You've been driving for the past six hours, I think you need a break."

Heero didn't argue. His eyes were tired and he was getting a headache. Handing over the keys, Heero got into the passenger side and relaxed.

Duo drove off, confident in where he was going, the mischievous twinkle in his eye the only indication that something was up.

Heero dozed on and off and then awoke fully as he heard and felt the car slowing down. He rubbed his eyes and shoved himself up in his seat. "We here?"

"Oh, yeah," Duo replied, his voice low and husky.

Heero recognized that tone and swallowed nervously.

Just as the sign announcing the town's name came into view, Duo indicated and pulled off onto a dirt side road.

Heero's eyes widened. He'd read the sign right as they'd turned. Before he knew it, Duo had the car stopped, his seatbelt unfastened and pounced.

"Duo!" Heero cried out as Duo yanked both their pants down, pushed Heero over to his stomach and thrust a finger in his passage.

"I'm not waiting any longer, Heero. We've bypassed Virginville for obvious reasons. I've suffered through Blue Ball with my own case of blue balls. I'm not stopping now!" With the words said, Duo removed his finger and plunged his cock inside Heero's sheath, hips pistoning frantically.

Heero grabbed the seat and hung on. He guessed he could live with that. The sign to the town had said 'Intercourse' after all.

~ Owari ~

Again this is a town in Pennsylvania and was sent through to me by Jayni.


	17. Trying

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure, not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairing: 2x1

Warnings: Yaoi, innuendo, Lemon, fluff.

Summary: While in California, Duo decides Heero needs some new clothing.

Drabble #17 in the Drabble series: 'Signs'

"Trying"

March. 2006 ShenLong

"Duo, there is nothing wrong with what I have."

"Heero, trust me. Half of what you have in your wardrobe doesn't fit anymore and the other half is worn out. You need new clothes."

"Hn. No, I don't."

"Yes, you _do_."

Heero scowled. He hated clothes shopping.

"Look, I know you have a loathing for buying clothes, but you need some new threads, the ones you have on are practically falling off your back."

Heero looked down at his jeans, at the holes in the knees and other places. "I like air conditioning," he said.

Duo rolled his eyes. "The ass is just about hanging out of them, Heero. I'm sure you don't want cold air wafting around your sensitive areas, not to mention showing off that gorgeous ass of yours."

Maybe Duo did have a point.

"Trust me, I'm the fashion guru."

"Says he that wears nothing but black," Heero retorted.

"Black's cool."

Heero wisely shut up and allowed his lover to drag him into a store.

Duo rifled through the many racks of clothing on display, selecting and rejecting garments. He found a particularly nice looking pair of cut off shorts and drooled at the thought of Heero in them. "Here, try these on." Duo thrust the shorts at Heero. "I'll come down and check you out in a sec."

Heero took the shorts and went to where the change rooms were. A few moments later, Duo also headed for the change rooms, several items of clothing in his arms.

"You changed yet?" Duo asked as he deposited the clothing to a chair.

"Hai."

"Gonna show me?"

The door to the change room opened and Heero stepped out.

'Completely fuckable,' Duo thought as Heero paraded the shorts and promptly felt his cock harden.

Heero smirked. He wasn't blind to his lover's reaction and putting extra sway into his hips, Heero headed back into the change room.

Duo moved fast.

Before Heero knew it, the door was shut, the shorts yanked down and Duo was nudging his entrance.

"Duo!" Heero hissed. "What the hell?"

Duo pointed to the sign above.

'Two Per Dressing Room Only.'

~ Owari ~

'Two per dressing room only' can be found in the store "Second time 'Round" in California and was sent through to me by Hymie.


	18. Sailing

**Thank you for the kind reviews!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure, not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairing: 1x2

Warnings: Yaoi, innuendo, Lemon, fluff.

Summary: Still touring around the USA, the guys arrive in Seattle. Duo wants to take a look at the boats in the marina.

Drabble #18 in the Drabble series: 'Signs'

"Sailing"

March. 2006 ShenLong

"I can't understand your lack of enthusiasm, Heero," Duo grumbled as they walked along the pier.

Heero just 'Hn'd'.

"You could at least smile and look like you're enjoying yourself."

Heero plastered a big, cheesy grin on his face.

"Maybe not." Duo shuddered. There was something about that grin that wasn't human. Duo turned his attention back to the boats.

Walking along behind his enthusiastic lover, Heero tried to fathom out what it was about fishing boats that had Duo so enamored.

They continued to walk, Duo happily chatting about the different boats they saw, Heero simply nodding and hn'ing in the right places.

A particularly large vessel caught Heero's eye and his face suddenly changed expression. A smirk graced his lips as he quickly looked around. Eyes fell on a toilet block.

The intensity of the smirk increased as they drew closer. Then, with lightning reflexes, Heero grabbed Duo by the arm and propelled him into the 'Gents'.

"Hey! What? Ah, ohhh, mmmm..." Duo's protests soon turned to moans and his brain left town. His pants were around his ankles and Heero was thrusting deep inside his body.

It didn't take long for the act to come to its conclusion, Heero shuddering as he spent himself inside Duo's sheath. Duo groaned loudly as his seed sprayed the wall.

Once finished, Heero cleaned them up with the paper towels and water from the sink, fixed their clothing and led a still euphoric Duo out of the toilets. As Duo's senses came back on line, he turned to his lover and nuzzled Heero's neck.

"That was nice, Heero, but what brought it on?"

"Hn." Heero nodded in the direction of a large fishing vessel and smirked.

Duo's eyes wandered to the magnificent craft and then fell upon the boat's name.

'Entrance Point'

~ Owari ~

'Entrance point' is the name of a fishing boat found in the Fisherman's terminal in Seattle and was sent through to me by Lady Arral.


	19. Main Menu

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure, not profit.

Rating: R

Pairing: 1+2

Warnings: Yaoi, innuendo, fluff.

Summary: The guys are hungry so they go looking for a restaurant to have dinner in.

Drabble #19 in the Drabble series: 'Signs'

"Main Menu"

March. 2006 ShenLong

"Where are we eating tonight, Heero?" Duo asked as they stepped out of the hotel they were staying at in Portland Oregon.

"Would you like Thai? Indian? American?"

"I don't really care."

"Then let's just walk around and see what restaurants there are and pick one," replied Heero and set off down the street.

They walked for a little while, taking in the sights and sounds of the city. The evening was cool but not uncomfortable.

Heero spotted a Chinese restaurant up ahead and nudged Duo. Heero's eyes held mischief in their depths.

"See something, Heero?"

"Fancy Chinese?"

"Okay."

"Hung Far Low."

"I beg your pardon?" Duo's eyes widened.

Heero nodded in the direction of the restaurant. "Hung Far Low," he repeated with a smirk.

The name of the restaurant: 'Huong Far Low' stared back at Duo and the braided man chuckled. "Actually, tucked up and to the left," he replied and opened the door to enter the restaurant.

~ Owari ~

The Chinese restaurant 'Huong Far Low' can be found in Portland Oregon and was sent through to me by Misslady.


	20. Main Menu 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure, not profit.

Rating: R

Pairing: 2+1

Warnings: Yaoi, innuendo, fluff.

Summary: Inside the restaurant Houng Far Low, Duo decides to get a little of his own back…

Drabble #20 in the Drabble series: 'Signs'

"Main Menu 2"

March. 2006 ShenLong

Glancing through the menu, Heero was having a difficult time deciding what to eat. He was still crowing inside, having managed to put one over his boyfriend. It wasn't often Heero got to score, so he was savoring his victory.

The waitress returned, Heero ordered first and then handed his menu back, waiting for Duo to place his order.

"I think I'll have that one," Duo said and pointed to somewhere on the menu, an evil look in his eye.

The waitress blushed and smirked as she wrote the order down. Collecting Duo's menu, she looked at Heero and tittered before walking away.

Heero raised an eyebrow in question.

Duo shrugged, but the mischief never left his smile.

"Duo, what did you order?"

"Just soup, Heero."

"Hn."

Soon enough the waitress returned with the food. She set Heero's vegetarian omelet down in front of him and giggled as she placed the soup in front of Duo. "Your omelet, sir, and your cream of Soom Yung Gui. Enjoy." With another titter, she left.

Heero stared across the table at Duo who was stirring his spoon around in the milky looking soup and shuddered. Heero watched as Duo raised the spoon to his lips and sucked the creamy soup into his mouth.

Heero stared. That soup, it looked like - well...

Duo licked his lips and then stared directly at Heero. "What?"

Heero swallowed. "Exactly _what_ is that you're eating?"

"Soup, Heero." Duo fixed Heero with a positively evil smirk. "It's called 'Cream of Some Young Guy' and it's delicious."

Heero groaned. Looked like he'd lost again.

~ Owari ~

The soup 'Cream of Soom Yung Gui' is pronounced some young guy and is on the menu at the Chinese restaurant 'Huong Far Low' in Portland Oregon and was sent through to me by Misslady.


	21. Water Sports

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure, not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairing: 2x1

Warnings: Yaoi, innuendo, Lemon, fluff.

Summary: Duo explores the delights of a hotel room shower.

Drabble #21 in the Drabble series: 'Signs'

"Water Sports"

April. 2006 ShenLong

"Cool room," Duo stated as he dropped his bag to the mattress of the queen size bed.

Heero walked over to the window and drew back the curtains, taking in the view. "Nice."

Duo wandered across and peered over Heero's shoulder at the city below and river on the horizon. Wrapping his arms around Heero's waist, he pulled his lover against his chest and planted a kiss to Heero's cheek. "I think I'll go take a shower, freshen up a bit before we go out and take in some of the sights."

"I'll join you in a moment," Heero replied absently.

Duo grabbed a fresh pair of boxers from his bag and headed into the bathroom. Heero's eyes flicked over the view once more and then turning returned to his own bag and dug around for a change of clothes.

Steam billowed around as Heero stepped into the bathroom. Quickly he divested himself of his clothes and stepped into the shower stall. Instantly Duo pounced on him, hands wandering all over Heero's body before closing his fist around Heero's half hard cock and pulling enthusiastically.

"Uh... Ahhh... What the?"

"Relax and enjoy, Heero," Duo's words ghosted over Heero's ear.

As his eyes began to close with the pleasure he spotted the reason for Duo's enthusiasm and sighed. He should have known.

On the wall of the shower, the sign stared back at him.

"Pull knob to activate."

~ Owari ~

The sign 'Pull knob to activate' can be found on the shower wall in the bathrooms at the Acacia Hotel, Perth and was sent through to me by Sanzo.


	22. Gifts

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure, not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairing: 1x1

Warnings: Yaoi, innuendo, Lemon, fluff.

Summary: Duo is sick of Heero cutting himself with his old razor and buys him a present.

Drabble #22 in the Drabble series: 'Signs'

"Gifts"

April. 2006 ShenLong

"I've got something for you, Heero," Duo said as he walked into the apartment he shared with his lover.

Heero turned from his laptop to look at his boyfriend. "You do?"

"Yup." Duo held out a small parcel, wrapped in bright blue paper and silver ribbon.

It's not my birthday," Heero said as he took the gift, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Doesn't have to be your birthday for me to buy the man I love something, does it?"

Heero blushed. "I guess not."

"Open it." Duo's eyes were twinkling.

Carefully, Heero unwrapped the gift to reveal a small box. Opening the box he drew out an electric shaver. He gave Duo a quizzical look.

"I'm sick of seeing you with nicks all over your face from that old razor of yours," Duo explained.

"Aa."

Duo ran his fingers over the light stubble that adorned Heero's chin. "Why don't you go try it out?"

"I think I might," replied Heero and left to do just that.

Duo busied himself in the kitchen for a bit, preparing dinner when he could have sworn he heard a moan. Cocking his head he listened carefully. There it was again. Yup, definitely a moan. Curious, Duo snuck down the hallway to the closed bathroom door and listened intently.

Another moan.

Duo frowned. Surely shaving with an electric shaver didn't cause one to moan, did it? And if it did, why the hell hadn't anyone told _him_?!

The moans increased in frequency, Duo couldn't stand it any longer and opened the door just in time to see Heero, hand flying over his erection, reach his climax.

Leaning against the door frame and enjoying the view, Duo opted to wait until Heero was back from his orgasmic high before questioning him.

As Heero returned to the current world he became aware of Duo watching him and gave a sheepish smile before beginning to clean himself off.

Duo's curiosity had gotten the better of him. "Heero? Shaving is supposed to be a chore, not an orgasmic experience."

"I know."

"So, what gives?"

Heero snickered and handed Duo the leaflet that came with the electric shaver. "Just doing what I'm told," he said with a smirk.

Confused, Duo looked down at the paper then grinned.

"Make every stroke count," he read. "Baby, I've corrupted you well."

~ Owari ~

'Make every stroke count' was spotted at an airport between Madrid and London - advertising the Phillips Electric Shaver and was sent through to me by Discord. I adapted the sign slightly for this fic.


	23. Showtime

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure, not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairing: 2+1

Warnings: Yaoi, innuendo, Lime, fluff.

Summary: There's nothing on the television so the guys decide to rent a movie.

Drabble #23 in the Drabble series: 'Signs'

"Showtime"

April. 2006 ShenLong

Duo tossed the remote to the couch cushion with a sigh of disgust. Heero caught the remote as it bounced and aimed for the floor. Sitting down he noticed his lover's unhappy state.

"What's wrong?" Heero asked.

"There's nothing on."

Heero looked at the television, back to his lover and then to the remote in his hand. "You're telling me that out of eighty channels to choose from, there's nothing on?!"

"Yup."

"Hn."

"Heeerrroooo..."

Uh oh. Heero knew that whine. Quickly, Heero jumped up and grabbed the car keys. "Come on, I'll run you down the video store, see if we can't find a movie for you."

Duo got up and glomped his lover. "Thanks," he grinned.

Ten minutes later they were in the video store, perusing the shelves. As his eyes wandered over the many titles on display, Duo found he was fast running out of options. Most of the titles he'd already seen.

With a grunt, he left the 'Gay Porn' section and looked around to find where Heero had gone. He spied his boyfriend off to the side, scanning over titles. As Duo began to approach his lover, he looked up to see what section Heero was looking in when his eyes were sidetracked by an innocent sign. With a grin, Duo snuck up behind Heero.

Heero only just managed to hold his yelp as a pair of arms wound around his waist and an overly familiar hand introduced itself to his groin. "Duo! We're in a public place!" Heero hissed.

"So what?" Duo purred as he rubbed Heero's hardening cock through his shorts.

"You can't do this here!" Heero moaned.

"But I want what it says on the sign, Heero."

"What sign?" Heero said as his head swiveled from side to side.

"That one." Duo nodded towards the window.

"Fresh New Release" stared back at Heero.

"Fuck," Heero groaned.

"I think we should go home for that, Heero," Duo snickered.

~ Owari ~

The sign 'Fresh New Release' was seen in the window of a Hollywood video rental store and sent through to me by Vel's Mom.


	24. Safety First

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure, not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairing: 2+1

Warnings: Yaoi, innuendo, Lime, fluff.

Summary: Duo drags Heero onto a carnival ride.

Drabble #24 in the Drabble series: 'Signs'

"Safety First"

April. 2006 ShenLong

"That was so cool, Heero, don't you think?" Duo exclaimed as they joined the crowd of people exiting from the dolphin enclosure.

"Amazing," Heero replied. "They certainly are intelligent creatures."

"I wonder how long it takes them to train the dolphins?"

"Hn, no idea."

"Ohhh, look. Carnival rides."

"Aa."

"Come on, Heero," Duo pleaded. "Just a couple before we leave? Please?"

Heero took one look at those puppy eyes and knew he'd lost. "Okay."

"Yes!" Duo punched the air and then dragged his boyfriend by the hand into the carnival and its many rides.

Several rides later, Heero was feeling a little sick.

Duo was just fine.

"One more, Heero. Please?" Duo begged. "Just one more and then we will go. I promise."

Heero sighed. "Okay."

Hugging his lover, Duo dragged Heero to the roller coaster. He fully intended to keep his promise. One last ride and then they would go home. Duo was starting to get horny and wanted to screw Heero into the mattress. Adrenaline rushes tended to do that to him.

They paid for their tickets and got in line for the roller coaster. When the cars arrived, Duo dragged Heero to the front one and climbed in. The attendant came down the line of cars putting the safety bar in position and checking that everyone was okay.

The 'coaster gave a jerk, then rumbled into action. Duo grinned as they began the long haul up the first 'dip'.

Drawing closer to the top, Heero gave a yell when Duo's hand yanked his zipper down, pulled his flaccid cock out and began to tease him to hardness. "Duo!"

Duo just gave him a cheeky grin and pulled his own cock out, the stiff length standing proudly to attention. "Don't blame me, Heero," Duo said as he released Heero's now hardened penis. "I didn't make the rule."

"What rule?"

"That one."

Heero looked up ahead and spotted the sign.

'Keep Head Erect'.

Heero cuffed Duo to the back of his head. "Baka! They don't mean that _'head'_, Duo!"

"Too late nowwwww..." yelled Duo as the roller coaster plunged over the top and down to start the ride.

~ Owari ~

The sign 'Keep Head Erect' was spotted on a roller coaster ride at Sea World, San Antonio and was sent through to me by Ashley.


	25. Ready to Rumble

**Thank you to all who have read this series and big hugs to those who have left a review! Your feedback is very much appreciated and thank you for taking the time to let me know what you think.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure, not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairing: 2+1

Warnings: Yaoi, innuendo, Lime, fluff.

Summary: Duo and Heero are taking a drive through the Australian countryside.

Drabble #25 in the Drabble series: 'Signs'

Authors Note: Thank you to all who have sent through various signs for my muse to corrupt in this series. The series is now closed as I don't have the time to write any further drabbles at this point in time. I may reopen it at some later stage, but for now, thank you for reading and dropping me feed back. Much appreciated. *huggles* Shen ^_^

"Ready to Rumble"

April. 2006 ShenLong

"The Aussie bush sure is wild, hey, Heero?"

Heero grunted in reply, opting to keep his eyes on the road.

Duo continued to gaze out the window at the pristine landscape. Gum trees, black boys, banksias and wildflowers all zipped past, offering a range of colors that would embarrass any artist's palette with their diversity.

Occasionally a sign would appear and Duo would divert his attention to the sign and try to translate it.

"I guess that one means to look out for kangaroos," Duo said as a yellow sign with a kangaroo on it appeared.

"That one means steep descent," said Heero, getting into the swing of the game as another yellow sign flashed past with the picture of a car on an angle on it.

"Winding road," Duo chirped a little later.

"Speed limit," snickered Heero as he pulled onto the freeway, a white sign with the numbers 100 inside a red circle slipped past.

"The Aussies have some cool signs," murmured Duo as he kept his eyes peeled for more.

They traveled along a bit further in companionable silence until Duo spotted another sign and suddenly began to strip himself of his clothes.

Heero nearly drove off the road in shock. "Duo! What the hell are you doing?!" Heero all but yelled as a now naked Duo sat in the passenger seat.

"Just what the sign said, Heero."

Heero looked back, trying to recall the last sign they'd seen. Then he remembered.

"Duo! Do you have to take everything literally?"

"Yup." Duo flashed him a wicked grin.

"In this case, you're wrong."

"Huh?"

"The sign said 'Rumble Strip', Duo."

"They must have got it the wrong way around. It's easier to strip first then rumble."

~ Owari ~

The sign 'Rumble Strip' can be found on the Kwinana Freeway, Baldivis in Perth, West Aussie.


End file.
